monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath Burns
"Oh, I thought it was something I cared about." -Heath in "Fatal Error" Heath Burns is a fire-elemental and a student at Monster High. His head bursts into flame when he gets excited. He is first seen in the webisode "The Hot Boy". His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. He is played by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting.He is not a very good listener because in Lagoona's School's Out diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals Relationships Family His cousin is Jackson Jekyll, whose alter ego is Holt Hyde; however, in the books there is no mention of Heath being related to the Jekylls at all. In the Monster High books, Heath has an older sister,Harmony Friends Heath is on the track team and is friends with Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gil and Slow-Moe (despite the fact that Slow-Moe can't stand Heath playing guitar). Deuce Gorgon stoned Heath Burns in the episode "New Ghoul @ School" when he persistently tried to flirt with Frankie Stein, and according to Lagoona Blue's School's Out Diary,Deuce is often stoning Heath in order to keep him out of trouble.He is also friends with HooDude as seen in "Zom-Beach Party". Romance He is first romantically tied with Draculaura in "The Hot Boy", but in "Fur Will Fly" Draculaura is over him. He hits on Frankie in New Ghoul @ School and Date of the Dead. At the start of season two, he is overly confident that he and Draculaura will be going to the Fall Ball, although she likes Clawd Wolf and ends up going with him instead. In Back-to-Ghoul, he asks to carry Abbey's books for her, only to be frozen in his tracks by her. He attempts again in Abominable Impression and kisses her hand, but his mouth freezes instead. In Abbey Bominable's Diary, she reveals that Heath has been flirting with her, although she was not quite sure what some of the phrases he said meant. She seems to also like him back, as she said that she was waiting for "a properly asked for date"Abbey Bominable's Diary, 21st October In the books he dates Bekka's friend Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door in the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind for she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. Appearances In New Ghoul @ School he hits on Frankie Stein but is turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon. He is later seen dancing with Draculaura at the Justin Biter concert. * The Hot Boy - Appears as the object of Draculaura's crush * Party Planners - Seen at the birthday party * Substitute Creature - Seen in the classroom * Rumor Run Wild - Receives a text from Frankie * Fur Will Fly - He brags to the girls and loses a race to Clawdeen Wolf * Date of the Dead - Seen in the cafeteria hitting on Frankie (again) * Scream Building - In the hall and flirts to Draculaura * Why We Fright - Tries to get Draculaura to go to the dance with him * Fear-A-Mid Power - Makes fun of Draculaura after she falls * Fatal Error - In the cafeteria when the Fear Squad gets accepted to Gloom Beach Fear Camp * Screech to the Beach - Plays the guitar on the bus * Don't cheer the reaperDon't Cheer the Reaper-throws football at slow-moe * Frightday the 13th - Gets hit by a door in the hallway * Fear Pressure - Talks to Deuce about Jackson Jekyll in the cafeteria * Desperate Hours - Talks to Gil about his family not approving of his relationship with Lagoona * Hyde and Shriek - Mocks Frankie Stein for being "stood up" by Jackson * Back-to-Ghoul - Calls Abbey Bominable "Baby", and is frozen for it * Abominable Impression - Continues to flirt with Abbey. Again, his attempts fail * Hyde Your Heart - Is at the Maul with Jackson. Mentions having carried Holt Hyde's equipment. He later goes to the cinema with Jackson and the others, sitting next to Clawdeen. * Ghostly Gossip - Is seen by Spectra using a breath spray while preparing to flirt with Scarah Screams, which causes his flame-hair to flare out. * Monster Mashionals Part 1- Is seen cheering the Monster High fearleading team B after they win. * Monster Mashionals Part 2 - Is seen protecting the fearleading team from one of Nefera's cursed idols. * Super Fan - Is seen cheering the casket ball team. * Zom-Beach Party-Seen with HooDude getting hurt when Hoodude gets hit by an arrow and a Gargoyle. Gallery Draculauraheath1.png|Heath dancing with Draculaura in New Ghoul @ School Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Heath accidentally setting Frankie on fire in Date of the Dead Heath.png|Heath's full body (only 2/3 showing) Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath challenges Clawdeen Wolf in Fur Will Fly BurningEars.png|"My ears are burning. Don't you know girls are too delicate for track?" Heathburninghand.jpg GuitarHeath.jpg Heath Frozen.png|Heath after being frozen by Abbey Bominable Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 3.55.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 8.41.35 PM.png|Heath on fire. List-of-new-monster-high-products-monster-high-25513955-720-432.jpg|heath trademarked Burns.png heathburnsEgg.jpg|Oh, I love eggs! Heath_Burns_Eyeballs.png|All eyes on Heath, literally. Heath_Lightup.PNG HeathToralei.jpg HeathSpectra.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters Without Dolls